


The start of something new

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chrome is a Ravenclaw, Continuation, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen Is a Slytherin, Harry Potter AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Previous Days Before Leaving Hogwarts, References To The Previous Parts, Senku is a Ravenclaw, They Don't Use Magic Here, They're Seventh Year Students, Ukyo is a Hufflepuff, english isn't my first language, linked in notes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Happily ever after.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome Ukyo, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dainonico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/gifts).



> ! ! ATTENTION ! ! 
> 
> This work is a sequel to a Twitter AU. It references things from there, so if you haven't read it you might be confused. You can read it [here.](https://twitter.com/ukyoish/status/1251616857565650944?s=20)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Two days left.” Gen whispered, still trying to process it.

He was sitting on the windowsill of a random classroom, his knees tucked up to his chest and his eyes focused on nowhere in particular, too lost in thought.

They were leaving Hogwarts in two days.  _ Two days.  _ This castle, which had been his home for seven years, where he’d learn all sorts of things, where he’d made friends, where he’d lived countless adventures, where he’d fallen in love for the first time…

He was leaving. And if he wasn’t lucky, he’d never come back again.

What would happen with all of his friends? They saw each other every day, spent most of their days together. If just a summer apart was hard for them, how would it be to live in completely different cities, with different schedules?

Gen suddenly felt tears roll down his cheeks, and he hugged his knees tighter, his body slightly shaking.

What if everything changed forever? What would he do?

His relationship with Senku was fine, as always. They didn’t argue much, and they had spent as much time —including Christmas break and summer— as they could together. 

Still, Senku wanted to approach his scientist career and leave magic behind. What if he wanted to move abroad? What if he wanted to do it  _ without Gen _ ?

This last school year, the Slytherin’s confidence had slowly been going down. Despite Senku and him being fine, he had slowly found himself more insecure about everything. 

Once, while they were on one of their usual escapades to the Room of Requirement so they could cuddle in peace, Gen had found himself kissing Senku as if that was the last time he was going to do it.

He could only think of one thing while doing it; “ _ If this is our last kiss, I must make it good. Just so he misses the way we were before everything goes to shit. _ ” 

Gen knew it was a fucked up thing to think about, but he couldn’t shake it off. He became even more clingy, and had started to feel like crying every time Senku told him “ _ I love you. _ ”. Because it felt too real. Because maybe it was the last time he said it.

He was loudly sobbing, trying to wipe away the tears with his sweater paws, when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up instantly, his eyes meeting Helena Ravenclaw’s. Gen looked away embarrassed, but if the ghost found her puffy face and eyes funny, she didn’t say a thing.

Helena, Senku and he had started getting along better once the diadem was returned to her, now hidden away in one of the rooms she only knew about. 

She still didn’t like Gen much because he was a Slytherin, but if she still felt as much hatred as two years ago, she kept it to herself.

“Why are you crying?” Her voice was soft, maybe a bit worried. Gen gripped the ends of his sweater, trying to calm down the tears that were still coming out from his eyes.

“I don’t want to go.” The Slytherin laughed wetly, self-deprecatingly. “I guess it’s a childish feeling but I really want everything to stay frozen in time. Stay here, in Hogwarts, forever.”

“It’s not childish at all.” Helena shook her head and got a bit closer to him. “I’m going to spend my whole eternity here, and even if I could, I wouldn’t choose any other place in the world. Hogwarts is my home, and your home too.” 

Her words were reassuring, and Gen nodded, wiping the tears away. “Thank you.” 

“It's nothing.” Helena smiled at him. If she could, she would’ve reached out to him and patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him even more, but she couldn’t. She had a better idea anyway. “I suppose you prefer to be alone. I’ll go now.” 

“Okay. Thank you, really.” 

Helena smiled at him and nodded before leaving. Gen sighed and rested his chin on his knees, feeling again the urge to cry. 

A few tears were rolling down his cheeks when the classroom door opened, startling him. He turned around and blushed when he saw Senku, instantly covering his face with his hands. 

“Helena told me you were crying.” The blonde walked over to him, sitting down on the windowsill next to Gen. “What happened?” 

The Slytherin didn’t respond. Instead, he just threw his body on top of Senku’s, pressing his face against his chest, now sobbing. He tried to calm down, but it was impossible. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind, and he mentally repeated four words like a mantra;  _ please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me.  _

Senku wrapped his arms around Gen’s slim body, pressing their bodies together. He rested his cheek against the top of the Slytherin’s head, rubbing his hands up and down his back in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Are you okay?” He asked after Gen’s uncontrollable sobbing calmed down, but the Slytherin just nuzzled against the blonde’s neck and closed his eyes, his body relaxing under his boyfriend’s touch. 

“What will happen to us once we leave Hogwarts?” Gen asked, finally looking up the blonde. His eyes and lips were puffy, and Senku wanted to kiss his sadness away. 

“To us?” Senku asked, confused. Gen nodded. “What are you talking about? We’ll stay just the same.”

“But…” Before the Slytherin could finish Senku kissed him, one of his hands softly gripping his jaw. 

It wasn’t a long kiss, and Gen whimpered when the blonde backed away. The Slytherin got closer to him, now straddling him, and wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck, trying to kiss him again. The Ravenclaw turned his face at the last moment, giving him the cheek, which made Gen grunt in frustration. 

“Why are you worried about us? Tell me.” Senku’s voice was soft, and Gen rested his forehead on the blonde’s shoulder before answering. 

“What if we drift apart once you start working as a scientist and I try and apply for a job in the Ministry of Magic?” The Slytherin asked, his big blue eyes now looking up at the blonde, who had to fight the urge of pinching his cheeks when he saw how cute his boyfriend looked.

“Why do you even think that?” Senku left a small kiss on Gen’s nose. “I’m just going to Edinburgh for a few weeks. Once I get everything settled, I’ll move with my father to London. We’ll live in the same city.” He left another kiss, this time on Gen’s cheek. 

“But I won’t get to sleep with you as often.” The Slytherin pouted, making Senku smile. He leaned towards him and finally kissed his lips. He feel Gen’s hands fisted in his sweater, as if he was ready to pull him closer if he thought of backing away from the kiss.

“Do you want us to move in together?” Senku asked once he backed away, before Gen could even complain of not being able to keep kissing him. The Slytherin’s hands unclenched, then clenched again, gripping his sweater, as if he was processing what the blonde had just said. 

“Move in where?” Gen finally asked, and Senku shrugged before leaving another kiss on his lips.

“Wherever you want. My dad’s house isn’t really big, but…” Before he could continue, Gen pulled him closer and kissed him. He smiled when he felt Senku’s hands slid inside his shirt, his fingertips softly drawing circles on the Slytherin’s waist. 

“What about living in a mansion?” Gen asked between kisses, and he smiled when Senku hummed pleased. “I could ask my mom, but she’ll be on tour the whole summer so I don’t think she’ll say no.”

“I’d have to ask my dad, but it sounds good to me.” The blonde said, and Gen backed away to look at him. His hands came up to rest on Senku’s cheeks, their eyes fixed on the other’s. 

“I love you.” Gen whispered, kissing him again. Senku smiled and started leaving small kisses trailing down from the Slytherin’s mouth to his collarbone, gently biting there. 

“I love you too.” He looked up at Gen again and left a kiss on his nose before talking again. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

“I don’t want to leave Hogwarts.” The Slytherin finally admitted, resting his head on Senku’s shoulder and rubbing his neck with his nose. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Senku sighed, looking out the window at the sun that had appeared from behind the clouds. “I spent five years of my life wishing I could get out of here as fast as possible and now I don’t want to leave.” He whispered, and Gen sat up to look at him. The Slytherin grabbed Senku’s face, both of his hands resting on the blonde’s cheeks, and pressed his thumbs on his jawline to make him look up. 

“I’m so glad you stayed.” Gen whispered before leaving a small kiss on Senku’s lips. The blonde slid his hands, still under the Slytherin’s shirt, up to his back, bringing him closer and kissing him. 

“And I’m so glad I stayed and met you.” Senku said between kisses, his arms wrapping around Gen’s waist. He started leaving kisses all over the Slytherin's face, making him giggle. 

“We should go to the Room of Requirement. Someone could come in here anytime.” Gen said after a few minutes kissing, and Senku groaned at the idea of moving to another place. He hugged the Slytherin tighter, nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

“Five more minutes.” Senku begged, and he smiled when he felt Gen’s hands running through his hair. 

  
  
  
  


“My mom asked if you’re going to come over this summer.” Ukyo asked, walking alongside the brunette towards the Ravenclaw house.

“I don’t know. Your siblings hate me.” Chrome said with a chuckle. 

Ukyo stopped in the middle of the hallway and folded his arms, frowning. “They don’t.” The blonde pouted, and Chrome grabbed his cheeks and after standing on his tippy toes he left a small kiss on his lips before talking again. 

“They kinda do, because I want you all to myself.” 

Ukyo hummed pleased and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling him close.

“You know, we could go to your house for a change. I could talk to my father and postpone my training to another time. Plus, I’ve only met your parents once, and we only talked for like, five minutes.” The Hufflepuff said, one of his hands now brushing Chrome’s hair away from his face. 

“I-...” The Ravenclaw sighed, resting his forehead against Ukyo’s shoulder. “We’d spend the whole summer alone. They aren’t around much, that’s why I spent the summers with Kohaku and Ryusui.”

“It’s that a bad thing? We’d have the whole place for ourselves.” Ukyo asked in a whisper, the hand that was brushing Chrome’s hair now softly gripping his chin, making the brunette look at him.

“No, it’s not but…” The Ravenclaw’s voice trailed off, and he looked away from Ukyo, trying to gather his thoughts.

They had spent the last two summer together on Ukyo’s house, and despite not having the privacy they’d like to (because, even though they both thought it would go exactly the opposite, the more time they spend together, they want to be together even more), Chrome loves being with the blonde’s family. Sometimes, he felt like he was living his childhood all over again, but this time with a family that  _ actually  _ spends time with him and shows how much they care about him. He jokes about Ukyo’s siblings hating him, but in reality he knows they don’t, and he loves them as if they were his own younger siblings. 

He wants to spend alone time with the Hufflepuff, yes, but at the same time he doesn’t want to spend a whole summer without his second family.

Chrome finally looked up at him, taking a deep breath before answering. “Your house is fine. I like being there. We could just tell your aunt to invite them for a week or so, just so we could…” His voice trailed off again and he felt his face heat up. Ukyo chuckled and kissed him, pulling him close. 

“That sounds like a plan.” He left a kiss on the tip of Chrome’s nose. “Remember that time you didn’t want to go to the bedroom and we did it on the sofa?” Ukyo whispered on the brunette’s ear, his voice low. “You looked so good bouncing on my…” Before he could finish the sentence, Chrome covered the blonde’s mouth with his hand, his whole face red. 

“Don’t say it.” He begged, flustered, and looked away from Ukyo’s amused eyes. He uncovered the Hufflepuff’s mouth, who chuckled.

“I thought you liked it when I tell you how beautiful you look while we…” Before Ukyo could finish talking, Chrome covered his mouth with his hand again. He knew the blonde was enjoying every second of this, but he got flustered anyways. Just the thought of remembering the way Ukyo talks to him while they’re doing it makes his whole body feel hot. 

“Not here.” Chrome said, looking to each side just to make sure no one was close enough to have heard their conversation. He backed away from the blonde, who pouted, before grabbing the sleeve of his sweater and pulling him into an empty classroom. 

The Ravenclaw pushed Ukyo against the wall and kissed him almost desperately, his hands already wandering under the blonde’s shirt and lightly scratching his back. 

“I love you.” Chrome exhaled against the blonde’s lips.

Ukyo smiled when he heard that, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s body and pulling him close. They didn’t say it often, because they didn’t see it necessary, but it sounded so good coming from Chrome’s mouth. It was like all the other sounds in the world didn’t matter anymore, and his hearing was filtered to only listen to Chrome’s voice.

“I love you too.” He whispered, kissing the brunette again, his hands resting on his lower back and pushing their bodies together.

  
  
  
  


“It’s over.” Chrome whispered, his forehead resting on Senku’s shoulder while the blonde hugged him. 

“It’s only the start of something new.” Senku said, kissing the brunette’s forehead. 

“Hey! That’s a High School Musical reference!” The blonde heard Gen yell while he was hugged by Ryusui, and he smiled towards him before turning his attention back to Chrome. 

“We’ll keep in touch, okay?” He asked, and the brunette nodded while he looked at him with his big brown and now watery eyes. 

“We can go to London to- visit you some time?” Chrome’s voice raised at the end of the sentence, as if he was asking. Senku chuckled and kissed his cheek before backing away. 

“Of course.” He was going to say something else when he felt Taiju’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“Senku! You have to come back to Edinburgh often!” The Hufflepuff said, sobbing.

“I  _ am _ going to Edinburgh with Yuzuriha and you right now, you dumbass.” Senku said with a smile, backing away from his friend. He turned around towards Gen, who had already said goodbye to everyone except Senku, and was patiently waiting for the blonde with his lips in a pout. 

Senku walked closer to him and kissed his lips before hugging him tightly. Gen hid his face in the blonde’s neck, and for a second they both felt that all the people that were walking on the 9¾ had disappeared, and it was only them. 

“It’s only for a week, okay?” Senku whispered. Gen nodded, hugging him even tighter. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” Gen looked up at the blonde and left a small kiss on his lips before hugging him again. “A lot.” 

Senku rubbed his back while he hugged him, leaving small kisses on Gen’s hair, trying to comfort him.

“This calls for a group hug!” Ryusui yelled before wrapping both Senku and Gen in his arms, soon followed by everyone else. They all chuckled and gave the last goodbye kisses before backing away.

“Just one week.” Senku whispered to Gen one last time. The Slytherin nodded, his blue eyes fixed on the blonde, and his lips still in a pout.

“One week.” He repeated, and smiled when Senku left one last kiss on his forehead before catching up to Taiju and Yuzuriha, who were already walking away from them. 

“Come on.” Ukyo’s voice made him look away from Senku, and after taking his cart with his suitcases he followed the blonde out across the station. “Don’t worry, the waiting will make it better.” The Hufflepuff said, and Gen absently nodded. 

Ukyo suddenly stopped in the middle of the King’s Cross station and looked back at his friend. He pulled Gen closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, ignoring Chrome’s yells telling them they were going to miss the bus. 

“We will go to London to visit you both.” The blonde said, and Gen smiled, kissing Ukyo’s cheek in return.

“Yes, please.” 

“I love you.” Ukyo hugged him a bit tighter for a few more seconds.

“Me too.” Gen said before they both backed away and ran to catch up with Chrome. 

All the doubts and worries that had been haunting Gen went away as soon as he sat down on the bus and took his mobile phone out of his pocket, seeing a message from Senku.

_ It’s going to be the best summer of our lives.  _

Gen smiled and pressed his phone to his chest, his whole body humming with happiness at his boyfriend’s words.

“This could be the start of something new…” Gen sang under his breath, looking out the window at how the city started to blur the faster the Knight Bus went. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly thinking of writing a second part to this... Let me know if you'd read it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)


End file.
